


The Lady of Pain (and mazes, and kittens)

by UrsulaKohl



Category: Planescape (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cat, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: A drawing of the Lady of Pain and a cat.





	The Lady of Pain (and mazes, and kittens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).




End file.
